


Afternoon In

by JohnnaLeigh



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, So much smut, basically all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: While a storm rages on outside, Cardan and his wife Jude decide that it's a good time to stay in.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Afternoon In

**Author's Note:**

> smut smut smut smut

The King of Elfhame loved to play games. He liked games where he could win, games where even losing brought him satisfaction, and games that ended in his clothing being ripped from his body. But more than anything else, he liked games like this, where he could look down and see Jude writhing beneath him, her hands tied to the bedpost and her eyes shut tight, biting down on her lip as she tried to keep quiet.

"Shh." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he moved in and out of her. "Everyone is here in the castle today." He whispered to her. "You have to stay quiet." She opened her eyes and glared up at him, planting her feet on their bed and thrusting her hips up to meet him, meeting his gaze and holding it as her lips parted softly.

"Untie me and we'll see who can be quieter." She grinned at him.

"Not a chance." Cardan laughed. "We both know you would win that game, and I have no intention of losing today."

"You have an odd definition of losing." Her words were thin, and she barely made it through them before clamping her mouth shut again. Cardan smirked and steadied his pace, moving slower and more deliberately. Sometimes it wasn't about speed, or the hardness of his thrusts, but about the intimacy that could be counted in seconds as he pulled back. In the moment he stopped, perfectly still before his hips pushed back to hers. Jude sighed as her legs relaxed. He saw her hands straining against the tie that he had insisted on trapping her with, and reached up with one hand, pulling it apart. Her hands sprung to life and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling his chest to hers and kissing his shoulder. Her breathing was loud in his ear and her nails dug into the skin of his back, pulling him against her tightly and refusing to let go.

"You are a wonder." Cardan whispered to her, kissing her face and meeting her eyes. "My Queen."

"You are an ass." Jude bit his earlobe. "My King." Cardan pulled back, sitting back as Jude reached for him, protesting his sudden disappearance from within her body and trying to pull him back.

"What was that?" Cardan pretended to be offended. "You shall pay for insulting your King." Jude grinned and rose up on her knees to meet him.

"I will gladly accept my punishment."

"Not yet." Cardan shook his head. "We haven't finished our game."

"We're still playing are we?" Jude sat back, her knees tucked up under her. "Very well." Cardan reached for her hand and pulled her back up, rising to his knees to meet her and kissing her softly.

"You know what I want don't you?"

"No." He could tell she was teasing him. "Tell me, my King. What is it you wish from me."

"I want to do to you what you do to me." He kissed her cheeks. "You said there was a name for it?" He thought for a moment, trying to remember their trip to Jude's home and all of the modern terms she had taught him while they had stolen moments together away from her siblings. "Sixty five?" He heard Jude snort as she pulled back and shook her head.

"So close, but no, not quite." She pushed him onto his back, grabbing his thighs and moving so that her knees rested on either side of his head. "Same rules as before?" She asked, pausing for only a second. Cardan gripped her hips and tilted his head up, pressing a quick kiss to the exposed skin between his wife's legs. He heard her gasp quietly.

"Begin." He could tell she was wetting her lips, he had seen her do it dozens of times, before her tongue slipped out and rested against the soft skin she sought, wrapping her lips around him and using her fingers in tandem, moving slowly at first, as though remembering the motions that she used on him. He pressed his hands into her back and licked back and forth, feeling as her thighs clenched slightly. He could tell she was doing her best to keep herself composed, but he also knew how much harder it was for her to stay quiet while her mouth was on him. How he loved the feeling that her lips could bring out in him as they vibrated with her own pleasure, her moans causing her to momentarily lose concentration on her actions as he took advantage of the short reprieve, working faster to bring her to the edge. Her fingers were tight on his thighs, and she groaned, writhing against him as he held her in place, not letting her escape that easily. But in her efforts she managed to move upward and as she gasped for air, she managed to once again gain the upper hand, sucking hard as Cardan felt his legs stiffen. _Not yet_ , he thought to himself, and concentrated on pushing his tongue deep into her, hoping to elicit a response.

"Ah." Jude pulled away from him for a second. "Cardan." He smiled against her, and relished in the fact that he was going to win their battle. But before he could become too comfortable in his win over his wife, Jude sighed and once again took him in her mouth, he felt her sucking, taking him deep within her throat and pushing him against the back of her mouth. This was bad. Well, bad was relative. He felt himself losing control, unable to concentrate fully on trying to win, jude became bolder. His legs tightened, he felt her smile against him, using her hand alongside her tongue, pressing harder against him, the soft scrape of her teeth bringing him over the edge as he disconnected from her and groaned loudly, leaning his head back to cum in the back of her throat. He heard her laugh softly, and she rolled off of him, breathing deeply and sighing.

"I win." She waited for him to respond, and looked up at him when he didn't, laughing when she realized that he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Somehow." He said, coming up on his elbows to look down at her. "Somehow I still feel as though I have won."

"Whatever you say, my King." She smiled at him and tilted her head. "But I believe your skills have left me wanting."

"You have complaints about my rule? Write down your complaint and present it to the council." Jude let out a laugh and reached up to kiss him.

"You can't tell me things like that." She gripped his hair. "I will bring a presentation to the council about your lack of skills-"

"Lack of skills?" Cardan moved quickly, pushing her onto her back and resting on top of her. "Lack of skills?"

"Prove me wrong." Jude whispered, and Cardan leaned down to oblige. Jude's hands found his hair quickly, raking against his scalp and groaning loudly as her legs moved against his back. He knew she was getting close when she pressed her feet into his back. When her legs closed against his ears and she no longer goaded him. Telling him that he was getting close, but that she had things to do and if he didn't finish up soon, she would be required to attend to her Queenly duties with him beneath her skirt if he wished to continue. Her breathing shallowed, becoming faster and faster as he pressed harder against her. He felt her tense up, her hips bucking against him as her hands left his hair and pressed against her own mouth. He heard her gasping as she tried to stay quiet, not letting her escape from him that easily and holding her in place. Her whole body tensed at once, and finally, the noise that he had been waiting for, the sound of her crying out as he refused to stop.

"Cardan." She gasped. "Cardan I can't-" She cried out again. "Cardan please." She tried to pull herself away and he let her, taking deep breaths and stretching out on top of her, meeting her eyes with a smirk on his face, pleased with himself as she tried to catch her breath.

"So." He looked down at her as she met his eyes. "Would you like to reprimand me about my lack of skills again, my Queen?"

"If I ever reprimand _your skills_ again, please remind me like you just did."

"With pleasure." He lay beside her, pulling her halfway onto his chest and closing his eyes. This is what Cardan loved more than anything else in the world. Laying naked with his wife, listening to her breathing, feeling it against the skin of his chest, and the way her fingers traced letters into his stomach, often spelling out words like _idiot_ , or _ass_ , causing him to laugh, kiss the top of her head, and wonder what he had done to deserve her.

"I love you." He whispered as she continued to rest against him.

"I love you too." She looked up at him, kissing him softly and nuzzling his neck. She hummed softly and he wove his fingers into her hair, kissing her cheeks softly and wishing to never have to move.

But, eventually the storm that had been raging outside began to subside, and Cardan heard a knock on their door. Without thinking he called. "Come in."

"Cardan!" Jude was off of him as the door opened, trying to cover herself as she looked for her clothes.'

"What?" Cardan watched her as he heard someone gasp.

"I-I uh, I apologize!" The guard who had entered the room had closed his eyes, his face red as Cardan laughed.

"No trouble, what is it?"

"Our guests have arrived." He said. "The storm has stopped, and we are ready for you in the throne room."

"We'll be there soon." Cardan said, looking to Jude who had managed to pull on a robe. She was looking at him with narrowed eyes, and he sighed as the guard left the room. "What have i done now?"

"Are you serious?" She motioned to the door. "Not everyone is as comfortable being naked as you are." She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "That was humiliating."

"Relax." Cardan told her. "You are the Queen of Elfhame, and when it comes to your naked form you have nothing to be ashamed of." He sat up and reached for her, and Jude reluctantly let him pull her back to their bed, kissing her softly and smiling at her. "Forgive me?"

"Always." She sighed against his mouth, and he untied the robe she had put on, pushing it from her shoulders and rolling on top of her once again.

"What about what the guard said?" She said between kisses. "We're needed."

"Later." His voice was low and commanding. "They can wait." Jude laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him again as he moved within her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is shorter than some of my other stuff, but I just had the idea and decided to quickly write it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
